Thinking Out Edd
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Edd and Kevin are not only paired as dance partners but must do it to a love song. And this is awkward to the teens who were secretly crushing on each other. After awhile things become clear to them and this whole thing might become less awkward and more steamy for the nerd and the jock. Rated m for definite sex and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but my own characters :3

Kev×Edd, Nat×OC, maybe more :)

( Story )

Eddward Vincent woke up yawning happily. "Another glorious day of knowledge!" He smiled getting up and making his bed. He jumped when the door bell rang. He dressed quickly and answered it. "Hi double d!" Ed smiled hugging him happily. "Salutations friend may I be put down now" he said squeaking from the bone crushing hug. "Okay double d!" He said looking very happy. Edd dusted off and allowed Ed inside "remove your footwear please, i want no dirt on these rugs" Ed removed his shoes and sat on the couch pulling a monster comic out. "Why are you here so early Ed?" He smiles at the big lug known as one of his best friends.

"I was excited for monster mania 3 and I could not sleep double d!" He yelled happily. "I'm sure Eddy would see it with you" he smiled. "Now Ed I must eat and get ready so I must cook and do many other tasks" Edd said walking to the kitchen. "Butter toast!" He got up following.

(30 minutes later)

Edd pulled up to the school parking in his white Toyota finding a spot he got out Ed following the action. "See ya double d" Ed ran off. Edd sighed and walked inside. Until he bumped into a muscle filled wall. "Oof!" He said falling to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw an amused Kevin offering a hand to help him up, He took it blushing. Kevin playfully punched him" Watch where you're going double dork" he chuckled. He calmed his bullying during the first year of high school they were seniors now.

"My apologies Kevin" he smiled making Kevin blush a bit. "No problem dork" he said walking away.

(Kevin)

Kevin Barr made nis way back to Nathan Goldberg his partner on the football team and best bud. "You ass hole when are you gonna just tell the dork already, or I might just take that double delectable to myself" he winked. "You'd fuck anything that moves Goldberg" Kevin rolled his eyes "and I don't know yet, at least I know he's running for the pole position" this relieved Kevin. Edd came out as gay during freshman year and everyone wasn't surprised at the least. Even double d's parents knew and they barely saw him. Everyone accepted and moved on, Eddy even made a "don't go after me though,I'm a ladies man" joke.

The warning bell rang and the two jocks waved and parted ways.

Kevin sat in home room blushing about his and Nat's conversation earlier and sighed. The day went by slowly lunch went by quickly all the same. Kevin headed to drama class which he had with his dorky crush. He wasn't excited about this day's lessons which his teacher said they were starting dance and he knew that she would start with partners.

(Edd)

Edd sat in drama class every thing neat and tidy, his last class of the day. "Okay class we are beginning the dance portion of the semester and we will be starting on partners doing choreographed dances in today's music videos." The class sighed and Edd cringed, he didn't like the sound of partners. He hoped that it would be somebody he knew. She went through the list of partners she put together, but one pairing made Edd pale and then go as red as a tomato "Edd and Kevin!" She smiled and looked at Edd "please be sure that Mr. Barr here participates" Edd nodded, at least it was better that he knew Kevin even if the guy was his crush of 6 years "Oh my" he said covering his eyes with his hat.

"Time to have one of you draw a song out of the hat" Edd internally chuckled '3rd grade children draw out of hats for lord's sake' Edd thought. She called up everyone and then it was Kevin who she chose to choose a song for him and Edd. Kevin reached in the hat and pulled out a song that made him raise a brow and internally cringe "what is the song Mr. Barr?" The teacher asked curiously. "Thinking out loud by Ed sheeren" Kevin said looking at Edd who's hat covered his whole face by now.

"Excellent I hope to see if this dance routine could be done by two men" she was a little too excited for this. "And before you all think of slacking off this is a very large part of your grade so I would be wise about it" she said knowingly making the class groan in disappointment.

(Kevin)

Kevin Barr sat with Nathan Goldberg in the Barr's garage on two lawn chairs. "Are you kidding dude you got double delish as your partner and have to dance to Thinking out loud by Ed sheeren?! Hahaha haha! Fuck this is funny! But... it is an opportunity to swoon double delight into being your boy-friend!" Nathan said sipping his soda. Kevin was bright red "Shut up greenie" he said looking at the nerd's house across the street. Kevin raised a brow seeing said nerd walking in the direction of where they were sitting.

"Greetings friends!" Edd said a small tint of pink on his cheeks. "Hey double delish!" Nathan winked waving at the now crimson faced teen. "Hi" he said looking down. "Cork it Goldberg! What is up double d?" Kevin said rolling his eyes at the whore beside him.

"Well I came to ask when the best time to work on our drama project may be, because dancing isn't my strong suit and we both will need practice" Edd said rubbing his hands together nervously. Kevin looked at the clock "Nat was going to head out in like 10 minutes should I come when he leaves? I need help with my calculus homework anyways" Kevin said smiling. "Yes in 10 minutes would be fine I must clean up for company then! I will see you within the 10 minute time period!" Edd said smiling back and walking towards his home.

"I say this shit is a golden opportunity to get double cutie to yourself!" Nathan winked at Kevin who just punched him. "Oww dammit quarter back" Nathan said looking at the red headed teen in annoyance.

(Edd)

*10 minutes later*

"Greetings Kevin come in!" Edd let the taller teen in and smiled at him, his nerves calmer. "Where are your parents?" Kevin said looking around taking off his shoes. "3 cities away working, I'm usually here alone while they live there" Edd said walking to the kitchen grabbing refreshments. "Dude even though that sounds cool, it's gotta suck!" Kevin felt bad for the nerd. "Don't worry about it, I have Ed and Eddy" he said placing the drinks on tho coffee table on coasters of course.

Kevin nodded and went into his bag grabbing his laptop. Suddenly the door bell rang and Edd went to get it. "Hey sock head are you free?" Eddy said smirking. "Not at the moment, Kevin and I are working on our drama dance project that Mrs. Kendall has assigned to us to do as partners" Edd said smiling back " alright see you sock head" Eddy said leaving.

"May we continue getting ready to practice please?"

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

*I think when they start dancing it would be best to listen to the song :) it would make the dance sessions more intense*

:) enjoy :)

(Edd pov)

"Okay who um... who should do what part?" Edd asked after they watched the video to get a feel of the dance routine. "Well it's obvious that you won't be able to pick me up like he was doing to her if you tried" Kevin laughed half heartedly " and I have the upper body strength to lift you double d so I will be the guy in this and you will be the girl part" Kevin said looking at Edd. " Well perhaps you are correct, well we can start slow and do more if we feel the need" Edd said blushing again.

Edd got up and reached out to Kevin helping off the couch. They got ready moving the coffee table out of the way to give them some space. Edd burned the song onto a disc before Kevin came over and put it into the CD player. He picked up the remote control and looked at Kevin who nodded for him to start the song.

As soon as he pressed the button they just started. They walked to each other like in the video and he felt Kevin pull him in to dance. They didn't know how but they just melded together feeling like they had done this for years even though they never did this before a day in their lives. They danced for about half the song doing the dance as perfectly as they could. Edd felt happy and didn't notice the backpack on the floor that they had forgotten to move. He tripped but didn't fall as Kevin caught him.

"I uh umm... I - I'm sorry Kevin" he said looking into his eyes smiling. Kevin chuckled moving a stray black hair that fell from his hat in to his face " no issues dork we forgot that this wasn't a ball room and didn't move all this shit from the floor, maybe we should find somewhere else other than your living room for a practice like this, maybe I can chat with Nazz about it" Kevin laughed as Edd finally paused the song. "Yes that sounds good! Well I'll help you help you with that homework that you had asked me to help complete" Edd said

Kevin smiled going into his bag and taking out the school work. "You're a pretty good dancer double d" Kevin said as he sat with Edd who already moved the coffee table back into place. "Really? I've never done that activity in my life" Edd blushed again. Kevin smirked "had me fooled" he looked at his nerdy crush. "You weren't so bad yourself if I must say" Edd said looking at the worksheets laid out on the table.

"Guess I learned from watching Nazz do it, she's in some dance class and she makes me watch her in sometimes" Kevin said looking at his homework with a perplexed face. "We'll I'm now going to explain these worksheets, so please listen carefully" he put on some glasses and began to point out and explain the work. Kevin thankfully was keen on picking up what Edd was saying. The work was done a good 2 hrs later, Kevin sat back and put his arms behind his head. "You know what double d...I don't know where I would be if you weren't so kind to always help...even after I was a dick back then" Kevin sighed. "Well Kevin, learning is something that is a great need in todays society, because without it jobs would not be given" Edd folded his hands together.

Edd saw a look in Kevin's eyes as he ran his fingers through his short red hair. "We don't deserve a friend like you Edd" Kevin looked so sincere. "...thank you" Edd was in disbelief, Kevin not only used his real name, but had a big smile on his face as well. "I should head out" Kevin chuckled, but instead of getting up he gave Edd a big hug. Edd loved the way the jock felt hugging him, he was warm and strong. "Have a wonderful night Kevin" Edd blushed as Kevin got up to leave grabbing his things.

"I already have..." Kevin said smirking and leaving. Edd let out a girlish squeal when he saw Kevin halfway across the street. "Oh my...he's kind and handsome..." Edd blushed getting up to start dinner. He made himself food and ate alone, maybe next time he'll invite Kevin to stay for dinner. It would be nice not to eat alone like he always has.

Edd dusted himself off and walked upstairs to take a shower. He stepped inside and sighed 'I already have' those words Kevin said before he left. Was Edd really that entertaining to hang out with. He flushed and thought about the look in Kevin's eyes that he couldn't quite figure out yet. 'We don't deserve a friend like you Edd' Edd put a hand on his chest remembering that part.

Edd got out of the shower and went to his room. He put on his pajamas and got out his school work, deciding to do it earlier. His was finished in an hour. The work he got didn't challenge him, which was good and bad. Edd got up from his desk and picked out a book to read. He was halfway through when he felt his sleepiness become too much. He put the book on his nightstand and shut off the lights, he fell asleep quickly.

*hey guys I'm sorry it took so long to update this story :)*


End file.
